<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Time with Food by ForTheHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214502">Sexy Time with Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts'>ForTheHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Male - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Sexy Times, female - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun time after work one evening. Toma asks Heroine of favor. She isn't sure what it is. Or if she'll do it. Drabble of less than 1,000 words. Read and review. Constructive criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Toma (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Time with Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Amnesia (game or manga)</em> <em>. </em> <em>We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!</em></p><p>
  <strong>Sexy time with food</strong>
</p><p>Toma and Heroine were the last two to lock up for the evening. One thing for certain though the blond male wanted to try out with his long time childhood friend. As beautiful and innocent his female companion looked wandering what favors he'd have her do for him too. Those thoughts were running in his mind for the time being.</p><p>"Toma-san, everything is all cleaned out here." She lets him know.</p><p>The blond gives her a menacing chuckle. He looks her direction calling her over. Confused she goes up to him. Not sure what's to be expected of her friend. "Is something amiss here?"</p><p>"Not exactly!" He grabs her arms going to the kitchen. "I want you to join me for something."</p><p>As usual she was confused. Shrugging her shoulders willing to amuse him nonetheless. He was her walk though soon as whatever was needed to be done in the kitchen was finished.</p><p>"You see that mess on the counter?"</p><p>She follows his gaze nodding her head. Realizing she did clean up the back of the kitchen. How come it was a mess again? Toma chuckled removing his vest, and work shirt. </p><p>"..what a---are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm asking you for a favor..!"</p><p>"Does it have to do with you ...removing your shirt though."</p><p>"Yes!" He yells at her.</p><p>His sudden riled voice scared her. Last time she heard him this way was a year ago. When the two tried a relationship. To no avail for either party. Heroine looks away embarrassed. </p><p>"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>Toma walks up to the counter, dragging along Heroine. She stays quiet wandering what was running in the man's head. </p><p>Quietly as he drank a cup of hot tea he tells her to remove her own blouse. She does so, while fidgeting with one of the loose buttons. He licks his lips soon as he saw her beautiful revealing chests.</p><p>"Wow your breasts have grown."</p><p>He fully grasped both of her chests. Smiling he pushes her to the wall. A sudden impact hit her back, as she doesn't say or feel anything.</p><p>She wouldn't lie if she didn't feel a little stung soon as her back hits the cold wall. Toma kisses her lips while cupping her breasts roughly.</p><p>For a while during the kissing session, Toma had his way with her small mouth. Nervously she let him ravish her small body. She was scared for her life, wouldn't it be the understatement.</p><p>
  <em>'How come he's doing this?'</em>
</p><p>Needing to catch a breather he pulled back. Pulling her whole body down onto the floor. Smiling, he poured hot tea all over her flat stomach, licking his lips.</p><p>"I wonder if you'll taste like hot tea."</p><p>He laughs going down her belly while licking up the hot liquid all over her. She hisses in pain soon as she felt the hot tea pouring her. </p><p>What was wrong with her friend? She just couldn't fight him off. He's too strong and she felt weak under his gaze, and control. Getting off of her for a while, he grabs ice cubes deciding to stick it inside her wet pussy.</p><p>"..N.no...please!"</p><p>"..Shut up..it's just the beginning."</p><p>Toma laughed sticking two ice cubes inside her pussy. Smirking he shoved his hardness inside of her too. Moving slowly as his body began sweating. Her heat was too much for him, not caring either way.</p><p>Holding tight to her while fucking her on the floor. The heavy sounds of their breathing and pants were heard throughout the cafe. Toma was enjoying himself going full force inside her delicious pussy.</p><p>One of his free hands roamed all over her breasts again. Resting his head on the left side of her breast, he begins sucking on it not to leave them lonesome.</p><p>Heroine was losing it already. It was scary and scary good how he was making her small body feel.</p><p>Not ready to cum inside of her, he pulls out. His hardness was sticky with his substance deciding on pouring whip cream all over.</p><p>"This will be fun."</p><p>He got off the sticky floor going up to the counter. In awaiting was a bottle of whip cream ready for using. He opens it pouring some in his mouth. As well as pouring down below. </p><p>He smiles at her.</p><p>"Come here and suck my dick!"</p><p>Afraid as she was crawling towards him. On her knees she slowly sticks the hugeness in her mouth. Rolling her eyes back getting used to the size in her small mouth. He pulls her hair making her suck his dick real good.</p><p>"...Hmm don't stop!"</p><p>After a while he relaxes on a chair as she stayed on the floor. Still sucking on him as he came inside her small of her mouth. Hissing as soon as she was done he pushes her away from him.</p><p>"You have experienced this before, haven't you?"</p><p>Heroine whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. Only person she's done this with was the blond. How can he ask her with someone else before him?</p><p>"...n...no it's always been with you..T---Toma-san." She assures him.</p><p>He didn't let it bother him. Removing his pants as he was fully naked. Her eyes looking away, embarrassed.</p><p>He grabs her face pulling her close to his. Out of nowhere he kisses her lips senseless. Not aware someone was watching them from the beginning. He wasn't aware how exciting he was getting just seeing his own childhood friend/crush of a long time beautifully naked.</p><p><em>'Why's he treating her this way though...'</em> Shin thought to himself. He kept himself hidden in the closet the whole time.</p><p>During their small kisses here and there, as well as getting himself sucked by Heroine, Shin was playing with himself.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll take her someday...have your way with her..Toma-san..!'</em>
</p><p>Toma pushes her face away from his. Laughing some more as he removes her skirt, and stockings. Staying in her formal naked glory Toma took a few pictures. </p><p>"These are for my eyes only!"</p><p>"...y---yes..."</p><p>She was more frightful that he was much more demanding. He pushes her to the wall taking pictures of her wearing her bras and panties. As well as in her fully birthday suit since the day she was born.</p><p>"You look so beautiful."</p><p>She nods her head grabbing hold of her wrists nervously. </p><p>Enough of the pictures, he leaves the camera on the counter. Grabbing for a fruit or two when handing her one too.</p><p>"Eat that..you must be hungry."</p><p>She takes it from his sweaty hands. Slowly she eats the apple and throws away the peck onto the garbage. Toma was having fun with a banana or two setting it on top of the counter. </p><p>"Get your ass up there!" He demands.</p><p>She gulps afraid to ask for what reason. Or purpose. </p><p>Doing as she was told, she gets on top of the counter. He lays her body with the smudging of banana smeared all over her back. Now grabs for a chair as he climbs on top of her turning her body around.</p><p>What sight that caught him was her rear end. Smiling he smears peaches all over her ass and banana a little more. Having fun with the delicious fruit.</p><p>"You're my fruit salad for tonight."</p><p>Shin peeked a little, opening the door. His eyes widening at the sight.</p><p>"..damn this guy what's he up to?"</p><p>Heroine moans a little soon as she felt his tongue all over her backside. Shin jerks himself a little more. </p><p>The sight was a joy for Toma. He plays with himself with his free hand and deciding on pounding his late fruit salad.</p><p>Not saying anything. Or giving her a warning he shoves his hard cock inside her backside. </p><p>She grips the edge of the table. Now aware of what he was planning and doing to her. Too much for her as her body began sweating.</p><p>He was enjoying her luscious cries and whimpering.</p><p>"..I won't be stopping anytime soon! So don't bother asking."</p><p>She was warned already. Resting her head on the table closing her eyes. He rests his head on top of hers pounding her further and releasing all his stressed out cum from inside of her.</p><p>"Mmmm...!"</p><p>"Don't fuck anyone! When I'm fucking you!" </p><p>He pulls away from her as his dick softening. Smiling he grabs her face kissing her senseless.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>